The Camp Jupiter Spies
by SilverMoonGrimm
Summary: Thalia, Reyna, and my character, Diana, are accepted at Gallagher Academy! With Cammie and the crew set on finding out their secret, What happens? Read to find out! ON HOLD
1. Intro

**Hi! This is Pucktastic writing my first story here on Fan Fiction! This is a crossover of Gallagher Girls and the Heroes of Olympus. I strongly advise reading them before reading this story.**

**In this story, Diana, Reyna, and Thalia get accepted to Gallagher Academy. You will probably want to read what the characters are like, because of my addition, Diana.**

**Diana is undetermined (although she suspects either Athena or Apollo) because of my story to be, which won't work if you know. For most cases, she will say Apollo because she went to Camp Jupiter. Diana grew up in England. She is 13 and in Cammie's year. She lived in the forests, and hunted with her friend Lizzie, who died by scorpion bite. Diana's boyfriend is Nico and they always bring out the best in each other. She is slow to trust, but extremely loyal.**

**She has four daggers (Celestial Bronze, Imperial Gold, Enchanted Silver, and mortal steel) but she usually uses the Silver one. She has a magic set of bow and arrows that appear on her back whenever she reaches back for them.**

**Diana has glossy black hair, slightly tanned skin. Her eyes are silver-yellow disks.**

**Reyna is Diana's best friend. She is praetor at Camp Jupiter. Her boyfriend is Jason. Most of her background info are in the books that I told you to read.**

**Her mother is Bellona, the Roman goddess of war. Reyna fights with an Imperial Gold sword she always hides in her boots.**

**I imagine Reyna like a younger Demi Lavato, with curly black hair and a smile that fills up her face when she lets it. She looks fabulous in purple.**

**Thalia is a Hunter of Artemis. In my story to be, she and Diana will either be best friends or worst enemies. Probably enemies, but for the sake of this story, they will simply be accquatences. **

**She dresses rather goth, with a silver tiara. She fights with bows and arrows that are invisible to mortals unless she allows them not to be.**

**I hope you like my story! Please, **_**PLEASE**_**, review. I like constructive criticism, but don't hate too bad. **


	2. God of Boundries Gives me Fashion Advice

**Chapter One- The God of Boundaries Gives us Fashion Advice**

I was walking back to my cabin with Reyna when I sensed a legacy of Hermes coming our way. Yeah, I can sense demigods, legacies, monsters and gods, I was born with it. It's like if any come near, an alert system comes on until I turn it off. I mentally registered it and turned around.

It was Gwen Livingston, She was rushing down the hill, sputtering out, "Diana! Reyna! Terminus . . . wants you!"

Me and Reyna exchanged glances. Terminus wanted us? The god of boundaries never calls demigods to him. He always appears a few meters in front of them and scares them half to death.

"Did he say what for?" Reyna asked. Gwen shook her head.

"Well, as they say; never upset a god!" we chorused as we headed to New Rome, where Terminus guards dutifully.

When we arrived, Terminus, or Mr. OCD, looked us over and shouted out everything that wasn't exactly perfect.

"Diana! I told you about dress code! Yet you show up every day in a woven grass shirt and horse-skin pants! Grass hasn't been in style since I was five thousand years old! And don't even get me started on that color, it _is_ the twenty-first century! And your hair is uneven! Reyna, you aren't planning to go in with that sword, are you?"

"Hey! Diana has four daggers and you aren't complaining about her!

"Well, Diana never follows the rules, so I had her swear she would only use them in dire situations as defensive tools." Reyna sighed, while I grinned largely.

"Don't look so smug, Diana. Pluck that blade of grass I'm pointing at. No, that one, about eleven inches to your left. No! Now back three blades. Not that one! The green one! Yes, the sage green one! Ack! No, that one is olive green, I said sage gr- oh, that's it."

I groaned and broke off the 'sage green' blade of grass and put it in my pocket. I would of left it on the ground, but that would of resulted in _major_ complications. I looked up.

"What did you want us for?"

"What you? Why would I want you?" A little girl about six years old with a sky blue dress and pigtails came around the pedestal and handed him three manila envelopes. "Oh, Thanks Julia!" He called to the little girl who was now tagging along with some of the residents of New Rome. Terminus looked at me and Reyna again.

"Looks like you girls will be gone a while!" He grinned, probably thinking about life without me. You see, I grew up in the woods in England, were I didn't follow any rules except _survive _and _protect Tom= get food. _That didn't exactly get me on Terminus' good side.

Terminus handed us two of the envolopes and was just about to shove us away, when I asked, "What about the third envelope?"

He looked at it and tossed it towards us to catch. "Wait until someone meets you at the lake, then open the letters!"

_Too late._ I was tearing open the top of mine, already. Reyna shot me a look, so I didn't read what was on the letter. Yet.

I gave up halfway to the lake and started to read.


	3. Chapter 2IgetAcceptedtoaSchoolIShouldn'

**Chapter 2: I get Accepted to a School I Technically Shouldn't Know About**

I opened the letter and pulled out two pieces of paper. One was a typed letter with some kind of skull and dots crest on the top. The other looked like it could have been written by a six year old. It probably was. Terminus relied on Julia a lot since he didn't have hands.

"What does it say?" Reyna asked. I shrugged and unfolded the typed sheet first.

Then I froze.

"Casually look behind us in that big oak a while back." I whispered. She did.

I took a small stone and gently tossed it to my right, and silently hid to my left. Reyna talked to try not to make it seem as though I were gone. We did this often when I knew our tail had a bad view.

I heard her say something about what Gwen had said to Hazel the other day and now Hazel was having fit about. Can't say I felt too bad. Hazel kinda became my enemy when she found out I was dating her brother, Nico.

As quiet as I could, I walked a few meters beside the road to the watcher. When I got there, it wasn't that hard. I'm not sure if it was that this daughter of Zeus, wasn't expecting anyone, or –Wait! Daughter of Zeus! Does she know Jason? I now had some questions to ask her.

I climbed up a tree right next to hers and sat on a limb slightly higher than hers. I decided I would scare her a little.

I scooted right next to her (can't believe she didn't notice!). I flipped back so I was hanging by my knees and said, "Boo."

The girl screamed and nearly fell out of the tree. I laughed so hard that I almost did too!

"What are you doing, following us?"

She looked at me confused. "Aren't you supposed to be over there?" She gestured towards Reyna. Still laughing, I called to Reyna "Hey, I caught our tail!"

A few moments later, Reyna appeared and climbed the tree.

"How'd I do?" she asked. I gave her a thumbs up. Then I turned to the follower.

"Now, daughter of Zeus, why were you following us?"

She shrugged. "The weird statue told me to. He said you have a letter for me."

I sighed and handed her the extra letter. "Now we can open them!" I said, taking out my already opened one. The girl laughed.

Now, I guess would be a good time to describe the girl, while all of you are wondering what the letters say. Well, she looked around fifteen, like Reyna. Her short black hair was spiked up a little. She was wearing black pant and a 'death to Barbie' T-shirt. She also wore a silver tiara in her hair, similar to the one that Nico gave me. It was a strange coincident, considering I was wearing mine. Her eyes were her most interesting feature; bright, electrifying blue.

"What's your name?" I asked the blue-eyed girl.

She puffed up her chest proudly and lifted her chin high. "Thalia. Daughter of Zeus. Luteniut **(please help with the spelling)** of the Hunters of Artemis. Say, you look a lot like her! Except for the hair of course."

I fingered my bangs and frowned. "What's wrong with my hair?"

"Nothing." She tilted her head. "Lady Artemis' is more of an auburn color. . . your tiara! Have you ever been a Hunter?"

"A hunter? No, my . . . friend gave it to me."

"That's strange. I've only seen that design on the tiaras the Hunters have."

I thought. "I don't _think_ Nico has met the-"

"Nico?" Thalia cut in. "Nico DiAngelo?"

I stared at her. "You know him?"

She stared at me. "_You_ know him?"

"Yeah, since last November."

Thalia stared in shock. "That's when he went missing!"

"How did you know he went missing?" Reyna asked. She had been surprisingly quiet.

"Well," She began. "I only found out in January, when they confirmed he hadn't been in the Underworld. The campers-"

"Campers?" I cut off.

She looked at me strangely and said, "Yeah. At Camp Half-Blood."

"He . . . goes there?" He didn't tell me? I can't believe him!

Thalia nodded. "ANYWAY! Where am I? The statue and–Reyna?- were American, but you have a British accent."

No," I responded sarcastically. "It's Russian."

"Really?" Thalia cocked her head. "I know I'm not good with accents, but I'm pretty sure-"

"Yes! Its English. Now, the letters please."

We all pulled out the papers and took turns reading aloud;

_Dear Ms. Oakenshield __**(Reyna)**__, Ms. Grace__**(Thalia)**__, and Ms. Diana,_

"Hey! Why do you get your first name?" Thalia broke in.

"I don't have a last name."

"Really? How did you-"

I started to read again;

_We are delighted to inform you of your acceptance at Gallagher Academy for Brilliant Young Girls._

"So delighted." Thalia muttered, again sarcastically.

_We hope to see you on 8.1.1013 for the beginning of an amazing new school_ _year._

I cocked my head at the date. Why would someone start school on 8 January? And send us a letter six months ahead of time?

"Reyna, what kind of date is that to start a school year?"

"Most schools start then."

"Really? In January?"

Thalia frowned. "No, in August!"

"They wrote the date wrong." I observed.

"OH!" I turned towards Reyna. "I forgot they write dates differently in England! In America, we switch the month and day around"

"Thanks. I forget, too."

_Sincerely,_

_Rachel Morgan_

_Headmistress_

_P.S. Please inform us of your last name, Ms. Diana_

I laughed and pulled out the handwritten note;

_Dear Peoplz,_

_Befour u go 2 the Galager skool, u shuld no dat ;this iz a skool 4 spis. They do not wan u 2 no befour they decide 2 tel u, so preten u do not no. The spi skool goes bac 100 of years and r responsidl 4 many advansments in spi teknologi. U shuld hav fun._

"Cool!" We all said, only slightly simultaneously.

I did some mental calculations, "So. . . we leave in less than a week! School starts in three days!"

"Let's pack." Reyna said. "I need to talk to Jason."

"And Nico." I added.

Thalia looked a little left out so she added, "I don't know this Jason, so I'll talk to Nico, also."

And then there were none.


	4. Nico has a Girlfriend!

**I am so happy! Over 85 reads! But For those of you that are reading this, please please please review! I haven't had any yet, and I would really appreciate it**

**Also, This definitely takes place after the first book, but I'm not sure if I should include Blackthorne. I think it would be so funny to write Nico into this, but I want to know what you guys think. I am gonna set up a poll on my page, so either vote on that, or comment (I count both).**

**Brief Review; Comment on chapter**

** Vote on poll**

**Is it really that hard?**

**Finally, I know this chapter is in Thalia's POV. I won't do this too often, but when I tried to write this chapter, I just couldn't get it very good in Diana's. Anyway, here it is!**

**Chapter Three; Nico has a girlfriend?**

Me and Diana set off down a path going away from Reyna. Diana soon informed me that this was a special camp in California. She somehow knew I was daughter of Zeus, which fascinated me, but when I asked about it, she just said; "I can tell things like that."

When we finally left the forests, when arrived at this, well, city. Gleaming marble buildings and paved walkways were crowded by hundreds of people in all different ages playing, shouting, working, you name it.

"Whoa." I couldn't think of anything this amazing except when the hunters took a trip to Rome, but that place was in ruins. This was a gleaming modern version of it.

"Where are we?"

"New Rome." Diana looked proud at my amazement.

"Are we. . ." I gestured to the metropolis.

Diana shook her head. "Maybe later."

She guided to a small building. Maybe a temple? It was painted black, and looked abandoned. The roof, I saw, had some bones hanging over the side. I thought I saw something gleam from the sun, but couldn't tell.

Diana's face suddenly flashed in realization of something, but instead of stopping mid-step, she continued walking with a wild grin on her face, like an animal ready for the chase. Her pure silver eyes rung with excitement.

I was about to ask what it was, was I saw a black figure in the corner of my eye. I swung around to see a black-haired, fair skinned boy jumping from the roof of the temple.

He flipped in the air and landed right behind Diana. I tried to cry out and warn her as the boy swung a knife at her, but Diana swung around to block it at the last second. She countered him. The boy blocked again.

What I did _not_ expect to happen next was a giant walrus flying out of the sky and landing on them. Fortunately, it didn't happen.

What really happened, was sort of unbelievable, also. Diana flung her arms around the boy's shoulders and kissed him. The boy kissed back.

I cleared my throat uncomfortably and they flew apart. The boy's face was red, but I could see him more clearly now. I recognized him immediately.

"Nico! You aren't pale and scrawny anymore!"

"Gee, thanks." He said sarcastically. "Do I know you?"

_What? Of course I know you! I helped rescue you from a monster vice principal, for Zeus' sake!_ But what I said was, "What? Of course I know you! I helped rescue you from a monster vice principal, for Zeus' sake! Don't you remember?" I thought adding the 'don't you remember' was a nice touch.

Nico shook his head. "I knew school was dangerous!" He exclaimed. "But no."

I thought to recall the details. "It was me, Percy, and Annabeth. Annabeth fell off the cliff and we went on that whole quest to find Artemis. With Bianca."

Nico stumbled back a little, like he had been hit.

"Nico!" Diana tried to comfort him, but Nico ignored her. He pulled out a Stygian Ice sword that looked different from his old one, and he walked over to me with a serious look on his face.

"How do you know my sister!"

"Sister!" Diana exclaimed. Apparently she hadn't been told about Bianca. "What do you mean? Hazel is right here in Camp Jupiter!" My turn to look confused.

"Not Hazel. My real sister."

**Duh, Duh, DUH! What will happen next? I know! But, you will just have to wait to find out.**

**Also; THANK YOU SO MUCH, URACOW99 FOR ADDING THIS TO YOUR FAVORITES! THANK YOU!**


	5. Diana gets a Mom

**Chapter Four**

**This is chapter four! THANK YOU RANDOMPERSON007 FOR REIEWING! EVEN IF IT WAS JUST A QUESTION!**

**Yes, to your question, Nico lost all memory of Camp Half-Blood but about Bianca. He will regain the memories eventually, he just needs something (like Thalia) to remind him of them.**

**Aphrodite sent him to England where Diana lived. Its kind of a small town. The only other half-blood there is Tom Solomon (son of Demeter) who owns a small bakery. He provided them with stuff like bread and clothes and sometimes shelter in exchange of help with the monsters.**

**That's it so far, so enjoy the story!**

**Diana has a Mom!**

"How do you know my sister?" Nico put his knife at her neck.

She tried to escape but he and Diana cornered her. "Who are you?"

Thalia was getting desperate. What to do? Suddenly she had and idea.

Thalia reached into her backpack and dug around until she found it. A picture. Thalia held it up high for them to see.

The picture was taken a few years back, after the Titan War. She, Percy, Annabeth, and Nico where all in front of the ruins of Olympus, smiling and making bunny ears behind each other's heads. The sky was cloudy, but they were all relieved from winning the battle.

"What is this?" Nico picked up the picture and Diana looked over his shoulder.

"Nico," Thalia said carefully. "Do you remember anything before two years ago." Nico thought long and hard for a while.

"I- I don't know. Ugh. " He sat down and closed his eyes. "I think I should, though. Like, like. . . Oh my gods," he groans. "I remember you! You're Thalia Grace! The Hunter! The one that always shocks people!"

"I know who I am! How come you remember me and not anyone else?"

Nico shifted uncomfortably. "There may be a reason."

"And that reason would be. . . " Diana inquired.

Nico mumbled something unintelligible.

"What was that?"

Nico mumbled again, only slightly louder.

Thalia got up and laughed. "Seriously! You had a crush on me? You?"

Nico stood up, "Well, Sor-ry! I was, like, eleven!"

Thalia laughed some more. "S'okay. Just, hard to believe. What else do you remember about me?"

Nico sighed. Diana was so gonna kill him, so he made it quick. "You're scared of heights, used to be a tree, and like to have the famous 'big three' fights with me and Peter, whoever that is."

"Percy, and yes. One more question; What is with the tiara?"

Nico blushed. "You know how she is like Artemis' look-alike? I mean, except for the hair?"

"Right here!" Diana lightly slapped him.

"Sorry! Well, you may of reminded me of the Hunters. Actually, a lot like the Hunter. You are, like, _the_ best archer ever, so naturally I thought of the Lutenite's crown."

"_The_ best hunter, huh?"

_Oh, no. _Nico thought. _Shouldn't of said that. _

"Well, we'll see about that!"

"Yeah, you will see cause I'm gonna win! Give me any target, and I'll hit it."

Thalia scanned the area. "There," she pointed. "About thirty feet, a knot about golf-ball sized in a tree."

Diana spotted the target. Too easy, there was a direct path with nothing in the way of her. She aim, fired, released. Bulls-eye. "That was easy. My turn!"

She scanned the area for a target more of a challenge. "Seven meters. Knock that pinecone down and, with another arrow, stick it to a tree."

Thalia looked a bit worried, but she remained confident. "Sure."

She aimed, fired, and hit. It hit the pinecone. She loaded the second and hit it dead center, pinning it to a great pine. "Last time. You, shoot an arrow into the tree, and another fifteen feet higher. Jump on the first one, grab onto the other, then split my arrow in two. If you can do that, then I'm impressed."

Little did she know, Diana had been born with the agility of a cat and the aim of Artemis. Even though she looked a bit nervous, Diana was determined.

She shot the two arrows. Diana took a running start. She jumped on the first one and leaped off just before it cracked. She grabbed the next one with one hand, reaching for an arrow with the other. Using the momentum, she let go and shot in midair. It headed straight towards the target when suddenly, a huge gust of wind blew it and it landed far to the left. Thalia.

Diana walked over, her face filled with rage. "I had it! I had it and you ruined it!"

Thalia snorted. "There's no way you could of split my arrow, even if you where two feet away."

Diana hates being talked to like that. She just can't stand it. **(I just feel like saying it like that girl in singing in the rain)**

"Yeah? Why not?"

Thalia was about to respond when a glowing light appeared. It was Diana. The goddess, I mean. Diana the girl was right there.

Thalia bowed, but Diana was still in rage. Diana is not the best with anger.

"What do you want!" She screamed at the goddess.

Diana, the immortal one, bit her lip and Thalia looked shocked. "Mi'lady. I apologize for this girl. She is not in the best of moods right now."

"It is alright. We didn't leave on the best of terms."

Diana rolled her eyes. "Understatement of the century. If I remember right, I recall I threw my knife at you and you tried to turn me into a jackalope."

"I believe it was a lizard."

"Whatever."

Thalia gaped at Diana. The girl. You know, the goddess is now going be Artemis and the girl Diana. "you can't talk to a goddess like that!"

Artemis sighed. "It is alright. I will allow my daughter to talk to me like that, but-"

"Daughter!" Nico, Diana, Thalia, and a new arrival shouted.

"But milady, your oath!"

"Oh, my goddess!" a shrill voice shrieked Venus. "I knew you couldn't do it! I knew it!"

"You're my mother!"

"You have her looks."

"Nico!" Nico was pushed aside.

"Who's the dad?"

"_You're_ my mom! And you left me alone in England at six."

"Not alone. Tom was there." Artemis muttered. Nico saw they were attracting a crowd and tried to silently back off.

"Now who is Tom?" Aphrodite practically sang.

"Old hunting partner."

"Describe him," she ordered.

"Six foot, black hair like mine, green eyes, son of Demeter, about 37." Diana recited.

Of course Aphrodite turned to her. "You know him?"

"We have a small agreement. Closest thing to parent I'd ever had."

"I need a picture." Aphrodite started to look possessed.

Diana shrugged. "And I don't have one."

Aphrodite "think of him."

"What?"

"Think of him." If it was anyone else, I definitely would of refused, but Aphrodite can be down right scary.

"No! Not Nico, Tom!" I blushed. "Ooh, he's cute!"

Suddenly there was another flash.

"I know I am." Apollo smirked. "What's up?"

Diana skipped up to him all girly-ish like she isn't. "I figured out who my mom is!"

Apollo looked around, but didn't see Athena anywhere. Only Artemis and Venus. "Is it Venus."

Diana shook her head. "Nope! Its your sister!"

Apollo's mouth almost touched the ground. "Artemis? Is this true!"

Artemis had her head buried in her hands. "Just listen. There was a reason I took the oath. There- there was a prophecy. _The eldest daughter of the goddess of hunt, born with the powers of her mother, she will have the ability to rule the world, or, well, you probably don't want to hear the other._"

And with that, she was flashed out, probably by Zeus, considering the thunder.

And then everyone started yelling at each other.

**Ha! Got you, didn't I? Personally, I can't believe she didn't already figure it out. Artemis is the best, even though Diana doesn't think so. Here are the other thanks that I should of done at the beginning, but was too lazy;**

**THANK YOU nayaah AND Louis-Love-1D FOR FOLLOWING!**

**THANK YOU Louis-Love-1D FOR REVIEWING!**

**That's basically it, so enjoy and review!**


	6. What now?

**Hi! Guess what! I updated! You should already know this, though, unless you're a hacker and I haven't yet . . . Anyways, read and enjoy!**

**Actually, one more thing, sorry for having you wait so long without them even getting to the Academy. Hopefully they will arrive within the next five chapters. Feel free t yell at me if it isn't. Well, that's it!**

**Chapter 5; Thalia finds a brother **

Fortunately, Jason didn't mind too much about me going away, but he had insisted I take him to the new Half-Blood. I suspected them to be by Pluto's Temple with Nico, but when we arrived, we witnessed total chaos.

Two gods, three demigods, hundreds of words and about a million stones were being tossed around.

"Stop!" I screamed. The small crowd forming slowly began to drift away. "What is going on!" Everyone stopped and turned to me. I recently learned that having a loud voice was _very _useful. I lowered the volume and asked calmly, "Diana, what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything, this time! We were just having a slight disagreement."

Venus squealed. "The gossip of the century! I just have to tell Zeus!"

Apollo grabbed her before she could whiz out. "Not so fast! I ain't gonna let you kill my sister!"

"Diana? What does she have to do with it?" Jason piped up.

"Nothing much. Me and my niece, here where just discovering something about her mother." Diana shuddered for some reason. It took me a few seconds to relize what he was talking about.

Oh. My. Gods. No way. "You mean, she . . . Diana . . . here . . . mom?" I gaped. Apparently, I was not capable of completing sentances. I spent my whole life (okay, most of it) trying to appear strong, but now, well, this was just absurd. "Is this a joke?"

"No." Diana simply said.

"Swear by the moon?" This was Diana's sacred oath policy. She can never break a promise, once she swears by the moon.

She swallowed, but repeated; "I swear by the moon." I don't know if it was just my imagination, or what, but I could of sworn I saw the sun flash silver and Apollo shudder.

"Serious stuff." Apollo muttered. I thought Diana had just made it up, but I guess not, I shrugged it off.

"Okay, everyone sit down and let's talk. Diana, explain." I pointed to her. She explained exactly what happened in vivid detail.

"And so then, you and Jason came trudging along past the grove of trees. The wind whistled in from north-northeast. You screamed 'stop' as loud as you could and everyone froze mid-throw and mid-scream. The crowd that had begun to gather slowly started to dissolve and-"

"I think that's enough, Diana." Aphrodite cut in. "While you were talking, I went to England and found Tom. Guess what?"

"What?" Thalia asked, blandly.

"He's your father!"

"What!? My father!"

"It's true! I doused him in truth serum and forced him to answer my questions!"

"You did what?"

"Why do you care, Nico. He's always hated you."

"Good point."

"Off subject!"

"I'm going to go pack. See yall!"

"Bye Thalia!"

"Me too. This meeting is adjourned."

"You do know this isn't a senate meeting, don't you?"

"Be quiet, Jason. I'm going."

"Bye Reyna!"

"I'm getting some chocolate, care to came, Diana?"

"Chocolate _is_ my pleasure food."

"Yes! Percabeth moment 'cross country. I'll come back for some Jeyna later. Tootles!"

"Tootles?"

"Just go with it."

"Alright."

I went back to my cabin and packed the belongings I planned to take with me. Let's see, clothes, laptop, special no-monster-guaranteed phone from the Hephaestus lot, toiletries, notepad, denarii, ect. Most were just for practical use, except for the picture of me and Jason I kept.

I slid my Imperial Gold sword into my black leather boots and sat down. All set.

And it was now I began to feel bored, so I walked over to Diana's place, which basically was just a bed set to the side in the fifth Cohorts.

"Hey!" I called as I walked in. "Finished?"

"Yep. Now I'm just bored."

"Same here!" Thalia called from the entrance.

I turned to Diana. "Wat'cha think? Should we tell her our secret?"

She grinned. "I don't see any harm."

I turned. "Thalia. Me and Diana are part of the lesser known club, known as the Prank Calling Party. I believe we've prank called almost everyone here using this little thing." I pulled out the phone. "Have any friends that need pranking?"

Thalia grinned. "I got a whole list."

**I know that Reyna is like super serious, but even harsh leaders of Rome have to have a little break, right? This is like her way to let off steam.**

**Also, sorry to anyone who was confused by my new name, SilverMoonGrimm. I changed it.**

**THANKS TO lucky15371 FOR FAVORITING!  
THANKS TO Sheened FOR FAVORITING!**

**THANKS TO equestrian-bookworm-13 FOR REVIEWING!**

**And thank you for everyone else reading this!**

**Anyways, read, love, review!**

**~SiverMoonGrimm~**


	7. New roommate at Gallagher

**Hola! I know this is kinda short, but I felt bad about not updating, so here it is! Enjoy! By the way, someone told me that I'm focusing too much on Diana. Sorry, I didn't mean too and I'll try to stop.**

**Chapter Six; New room mates at Gallagher**

*Surprise POV! Try and guess!*

I walked down the halls of Gallagher, my mind racing. Just a few moments ago, I was called to the Headmistress' office. What for? Did she need help with the Soviet missiles being smuggled into England? Was she still traumatized by that mission in the Alps where she fell into the ice crevice and it took three men, a piece of driftwood, and a banana to get her out? Did Mr. Smith finally perfect his invisibility mix and she needed me to help teach the class? **(If you don't know who this is yet, I definitely don't envy your brains)**

"Tina! Hurry up!" I jogged the last few yards into the office, and collapsed into the seat in front of her desk.

"Hello, Mrs. Morgan. What did you call me in for?" I gasped at my next thought. "Are you pregnant?"

She looked amused for some reason. I don't know why, it was a perfectly reasonable assumption. "No. Actually, Miss Walter, I would like to ask you if you would be willing to show around two new students that will be starting in your year."

I smiled. I mean, I got to show them around the school? I knew tons of stuff the others don't. For example, I once heard a rumor that there's a hidden passage behind Mr. Fibs' filing cabinets. "Of course! Are they here now?"

She shook her head. "No. Actually they'll be arriving tomorrow. We'll be rearranging the dorm rooms a bit to make room."

(Now it's Thalia's POV)

I carefully wrote out what I remembered to be the number and watched as Diana typed it into the phone, adding a 141 at the beginning.

"Who is it? I'm busy!" Ah, good ole' Dionysus. The most annoying god there is.

"'Ello!" Diana exclaimed, laying on her accent. (How does she even do that? I can't make myself sound more American. Maybe if I did a Southern accent instead…) "Have you lost your llama?"

"Whaaa?"

"Have you lost your llama? I seemed to of found it wandering 'round my apartment."

"Who is this!"

"Diana Solomon, of course. Your llama is getting a bit antsy. Would you like to speak with it?"

"Uhhhhh…"

"Oh! Sorry, I seem to of read the tag wrong. It looks like it belongs to a Percy Jackson. Bye!" She hung up and I started chuckling. Poor Dionysus.

"Good one!" Reyna exclaimed, holding up a hand for a high five. Diana slapped it and handed her the phone.

I dialed the next number, directing them to Annabeth's cell.

"Hello." She started out calmly.

"Hello, who is this?"

"I'm sorry, I don't speak English."

"But you just spoke English."

"I'm sorry, I can't speak English. Can you repeat that in Russian?"

"Why did you call, then?"

"I'm sorry, I can't speak English. Maybe you could say that in Spanish?"

"Seriously. You obviously _can_ speak English!"

"I'm sorry, I can't speak English. Fiddish works for me, though."

"YOU CAN SPEAK ENGLISH! YOU ARE TALKING IN IT RIGHT NOW! DON"T ASK ME TO REPEAT IT IN FIDDISH, OR YIDDISH, OR ANYTHING! YOU CAN SPEAK ENGLISH!" Reyna jerked to phone back.

"Oh! I found a translation dictionary! Could you repeat that again, slowly?" There was a long groan and then she hung up. I'm sorry, I had to laugh at that one.

"One last one?" Reyna asked handing me the phone. I smirked, planning this one out before dialing.

"Hello?" The voice on the other end of the line asked.

"Hello…" I responded, in an eerie voice.

"Uh, who is this?"

"Foolish satyr. I would of thought you would of recognized me."

"Pan?" He asked hopefully.

"No! I am the ghost of enchiladas past, and I am not pleased with you.

"Your not?" He squeaked.

"No! We have lost much of our kind to you. We must gain our revenge! MHAW HA HA!"

I could hear a lot of clanging as he, I assumed, ran away, leaving the phone behind. The rest of us cracked up.

**The end! Well, of the chapter. Hope you like! I don't remember all who followed or favorited at the top of my head, but thanks to all who did! Love yall! Thanks again!**


	8. We, um, leave

**Chapter seven;** We, um, leave

That's right! You read it first! We finally leave! You want to know how? Well, after Jason kissed Reyna good- bye (which she will probably blabber on about for at least ten minutes after he leaves) and I got one final punishment from Terminus (_exactly_ four inches, not helping that I wasn't the best convertor from meters to feet), we all grabbed onto Nico and he shadow-traveled us halfway across the country. But it wasn't before I pulled one last prank on Hazel, though I don't exactly remember _where_ I hid the alarm clocks. Oh well, she can figure it out later.

We roller-coasted to Virginia, in front of an old building surrounded by high walls. We all exchanged looks.

"I guess we want to go inside now." We agreed with Reyna, and so the whole group stepped in and was immediately greeted by a tall girl with long super-curly hair.

"Hi! I'm Tina Walters and I'm looking for Reyna and Thalia. Are you them? Good, I wasn't sure you would come! I heard a rumor that you were abducted by the MI6 to be recruited and . . ." She trailed of, leading Reyna and Thalia through a pair of huge doors.

I stood uncomfortably in the hallway before noticing a group of girls my age being led by an older woman.

"And through these doors, we have the dining hall- make sure to try the Crème Brule! It's _divine_! You-"

I snuck into the crowd of people who, I believed where the new younger students. I noticed the professor had an accent like mine and wondered if there were many people here from places outside the USA.

**Tina's point of view**

I led the two new students through the halls of the awesome school we were touring, pointing out interesting facts and rumors I heard about various items we passed. I tried my best to observe everything about them, like we were taught by Mr. Solomon

Neither of them seemed very surprised when they were revealed that this school was for spies. Thalia actually was almost fluent in Greek, and Reyna in Latin. They both were very fit and somewhat observant.

Thalia didn't seem very serious. I'm sure her and her friends were sarcastic jokesters at her old school, but she also seemed very tough.

Reyna, on the other hand, was tough to read. Maybe she was previously trained? She walked as if she was expecting to be treated as superior to others. Maybe she was a popular kid? Who knows?

We sat down at the dining hall near Eva and Ana who I introduced to them. Then the seventh graders came in and we began.

READ AUTHOR'S NOTE! IMPORTANT!

**I know! I know! This chapter stunk, but I wanted to post one more thing**** before** **I put this on Hiatus.**

**Yes, you heard me right. I'm putting the on hold for a while because I can't seem to write these chapters right. I either have writers block or am too lazy or it just doesn't come out the way I want it too, so I might start this up again someday, but for now it's going to have to wait.**

**Sorry, and farewell, my faithful readers!**

**By the way, I have a new oneshot posted about Percy, Thalia and Nico playing the board game Life. Please read because I'm probably just going to focus on oneshots for a while!**

**Au revoir! Auf Wiedersehen! Ciao!**

**Good-bye!**


End file.
